P L A N ON Y O U
by XxD E L I C A T E - C A G ExX
Summary: Being one of Japan's finest wedding planners, Lili is given one of her most challenging tasks; Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu's wedding... Interested yet? Full summary inside.  R&R  Rated M for: violence, sexual contents, swearing


Hello my loves, I'm back!

So after taking some time from my writer's block, I figured that I would start by making a new Tekken story solely based on the love that should be of Jin and Lili. Plus, I kind of wanted to write more about them rather than just a _oneshot_. There is just so much to explore and be said about this couple that I began typing and came up with this... This is merely an introduction of the story and what is to come. I certainly know I can't wait to write this love story! It was inspired by _The Wedding Planner_. The movie was okay, but the concept was pretty romantic nonetheless!

Please review! The more reviews I receive, the more motivated I am to write the next chapter!

_XxD E L I C A T E - C A G ExX~_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Tekken or the characters.

* * *

**Summary:** Being one of Japan's finest wedding planners, Lili is given one of her most challenging tasks; Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu's wedding... Having hated Jin Kazama for years, Lili convinces herself it's for the money; however, finds herself gaining more out of the experience than she asked for when Xiao leaves for China on a business trip and has Jin work with Lili to organize the upcoming wedding. What will be gained and regrettably, lost?

* * *

_**"T E K K E N 6" (c)** Namco/etc._

_**S T O R Y (c) **XxD E L I C A T E - C A G ExX  
_

_

* * *

_Jin Kazama.

Ever since Emilie de Rochefort heard that name nothing of good came from it… The man was heartless and arrogant, completely self-absorbed in all that he did. From the time when his presence had been known in Emilie's perfect little life—the fact that she had been forced to acknowledge the man at all bothered her—her world of riches and pampering came to a halt, and thus she was no longer just Emilie de Rochefort, heiress to Rochefort Enterprise, but Lili, the girl out to seek Jin Kazama for all that he had done and take back what was rightfully her father's.

That was years ago…

Now the world that once was became a better world… It was a world without the war of Jin Kazama but it still held that frustration of hate, crime, and violence.

Now at the age of twenty-two, Lili finds herself casually sitting behind a large desk within a larger office; the broad creamy walls giving off an elegant and clean atmosphere and complimenting the beige carpeting. The pen that had been held in her delicate hand; the tip of it grazing across thin paper neatly and gracefully as the blonde put her thoughts into inked words.

"Madame Rochefort," A soft female voice from the intercom came, interrupting Lili from her work.

She reached a hand out, pressing down on the button. "Yes, what is it?" Lili asked.

"Your twelve O'clock appointment is here. Shall I send them in?"

Lili pursed her lips, pausing for a moment before saying, "Yes, please do."

She leaned back on her leather chair, its color intentionally matching with the office's expensive floor covering… Then, slightly revolving her chair so she could face outside the large window that always stood behind her as she worked day and night, Lili reflected on her next clients.

When her father's company filed for bankruptcy years ago because of the Mishima Zaibatsu, her father was left with only his savings… It was more than enough to live off of. As soon as her father tragically passed away, Lili had used that money to open up her own business; to become a wedding planner. There was just something about the union of two people coming together and celebrating the love they have in matrimony that Lili found beautiful and romantic. She wanted to be a part of that and make that day absolutely _perfect_ for others.

About three weeks ago, Asuka, one of Lili's closest friends, had informed her about her cousin and his girlfriend getting engaged and trying to find the finest wedding planner. At first, Lili knew exactly where the Japanese woman was going with it and kindly had to turn down the opportunity to work the wedding; Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu's. Despite Asuka explaining how hard they had been trying to book an appointment with the Monaco native, Lili still had to decline.

"Of course they had difficulty contacting me…" Lili mumbled to herself. She was one to the top wedding planners in the world. Not just _anybody_ can get an appointment with her…

However; Asuka also added that Jin was willing to pay a high amount of money. Lili had no choice but to finally give in… You see, Lili still hated Jin Kazama and regardless of the war being over and his true intents being exposed, she still couldn't forgive him. But business versus personal feelings…business will always rule against.

Beautiful cerulean eyes narrowing; Lili heard a knock outside her office doors and seconds later, her secretary entered.

"Madame Rochefort? Your appointment is here,"

Lili rubbed her temples; those by the door unable to see the slightly irritation on her face due to the back of the chair greeting them rather than Lili's angelic face.

"Thank you, you may leave." Finally, Lili spun her chair to greet the couple as they stood by the door, hand in hand. Lili's eyes met with Xiao's first. She smiled warmly at her, not really having anything against her.

"Welcome," She stood from her chair, reaching over her desk to shake their hands.

The couple approached; a big smile on Xiao's face that barely outshone her sprinkling brown eyes. She was glowing with pride…and all because of Jin Kazama. Lili found it hard to believe that a man like Jin could ever make anyone happy but that certainly didn't matter at the moment…

She had been the first to take Lili's hand. "Thank you so much for meeting with us, Miss. Rochefort! You have no idea how grateful I am to you!"

Lili continued to smile. "Please, call me Lili, and it's my pleasure, Miss. Xiaoyu." Her eyes shifted on Jin Kazama. After nearly six years, the man still looked as handsome as before… His perfectly sculpted face and body, tanned skin tone, and those mysterious dark eyes… They held no emotions which hadn't surprised Lili.

He reached his hand out for Lili. Taking it, the blonde forced a polite smile. "Please," she said, soon releasing the man's hand, "have a seat."

"Thank you," Xiao smiled and Jin simply nodded, joining his fiancée.

"I hope you found the place without any problems?" Lili asked, beginning with small talk. She could already tell Xiao was going to do all the talking…

"It was easy," assured the Chinese woman before her eyes wandered around the room, taking in how polished everything looked. There had been many tulips in vases and the sweet scent of vanilla. "This place is so pretty!"

Lili laughed a little, setting her elbows over her desk; her chin resting against the back of her hands. "I do try and keep my work space as clean and presentable as possible…"

"It shows!" she giggled before turning to Jin. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Jin turned to his fiancée and nodded, "Yes, I suppose."

"Well then," Lili pulled out a thick binder from her drawer, plopping it over the desk and opening it to a specific page before lifting her gaze on the couple before her. Now it was strictly business and nothing more…

* * *

"A full out white wedding, huh?"

Lili stood by the counter of the busy coffee shop, keeping her blue stare on the warm cup of French vanilla in her hands. She played with her stirring stick after having told Asuka about the meeting with Jin and Xiao. Apparently, this was going to be one expensive wedding…

"Yeah," she answered, "It was mostly Ling Xiaoyu that explained what they would want but it's to be expected. Always the bride, never the groom…"

After receiving her order, Asuka turned to Lili. "Thanks again for doing this, Lilz… I know Jin's a bit of an ass but I appreciate it."

Lili shrugged, taking a seat at a small table. Asuka joined her blonde friend, setting her tiny navy handbag by her feet. "You do know I only agreed to organize and handle their wedding was because of the money, right?"

Asuka adjusted her soft cotton scarf before looking at Lili; hands clutching onto her black bean coffee. "Yes," she laughed, "I expected that from you, Lilz! But it's okay. You're helping my cousin out and you get your money, so in the end we all get something out of it!"

The well-off blonde brought the rim of her cup to her soft pink lips and took a small sip of her drink before pulling away. "…Fair enough."

Lili knew money wasn't the reason why she did what she did, but when it was Jin Kazama's wedding she was dealing with—the very man she despised—that's all that mattered to her… Might as well suck some cash out of one of the wealthiest clients she'd ever had, right?

Emilie de Rochefort was going to get a lot more out of this than she_ ever_ expected…


End file.
